The Glass Kunoichi: Chapter 5
by The Otaku Writing Freaks
Summary: In a world of shinobi, your abilities are everything and Akane Kato has a particularly dangerous bloodline jutsu possessing unheard of defensive capabilities. Word of her talent falls on evil ears one day and an adventure unlike any other mission she's had before is set in motion.


The Glass Kunoichi

by Spottedleaf9

Chapter 5

It took two days of Kakashi carrying me on his back before my leg was healed enough that I could stand on it; with assistance from a large stick. I protested every time camp was picked up and I was hoisted on his shoulders, but he wouldn't listen to me. "I'd do the same for Naruto or Lee; and he isn't even one of mine."

It was in this way that we came upon the town the prince had sequestered himself away to; so small it did not even appear in geography lessons or on a map. It was a miracle we could even find the place.

Upon entering town moving at my stiff, but still decently fast pace, I was approached by an elderly lady. "Are you here for the prince? He's been staying with my family. There isn't an inn and…recognizing him we took him in."

Looking around for the rest of my team, who had split up to search the tiny place, I turned back to her. "Is he a nice man, then?"

"Man?" She laughed. "The prince is about your age." Holding out her soft hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Sanshi."

Taking her hand and firmly giving it a shake, I responded with my own name. "Akane Kato, a proud shinobi of the Hidden Leaf at your service."

"It's this way." She began to gently lead me to a small house. When I saw the boy sitting at the table by the fireplace, I bowed deeply, dropping my stick and going to one knee. Before my head went down with my gaze, I saw that this young man had spiked silvery gray hair that fell to his shoulders and flayed out in certain areas, still containing his noble appearance. He had eyes of soft blue like the ocean. He seemed somewhat innocent and he had a kind face; his features still strongly chiseled. The eyes were what stuck with me the second I met them on my way into the bow; they had laughter in them. This was a boy who knew how to enjoy life.

"Your majesty, I have come with my friends to escort you home safely." I kept my gaze cast down; waiting to be dismissed.

A chuckle filled voice came from him, filling the room with an enthusiastic air. "What are you doing? Get up already, there's no need for such formality. I mean, I don't see a formal banquet anywhere near here. Do you?"

"N-no. I suppose not. It's just…the shinobi code of honor. You hired us so…I have to respect your title now." I stood up and picked the stick up from the floor; Sanshi moving around the house. She was in the middle of cooking something and gently nudged me into a chair; pressing a bowl into my hands and one into the prince's. Protesting, I tried to stand back up and finding that my leg twinged and caused my knee to give away; sat back down. Reaching into the pouch on my hip, I took out a single orange tablet from the bottle and resealed it. Popping it deftly into my mouth, I spoke. "I can't stay Sanshi. I'll bring danger to you. There are evil things following me." Then to the prince, "That is why it took so long for us to get here. I apologize, your majesty."

He closed his eyes and his face flushed a slight red scratching suddenly at the back of his head to relieve a spontaneous new itch. "Please you don't have to go that far… By the way, my name is Haru Kawamoto."

"If you say so, senpai. Akane Kato at your service. When do you wish to head back to the Sound Village? My companions are searching for us now. It won't be long before we're all together." It took another nudge from Sanshi before I would start eating. She reminded me of the elder from the village I lived in before Konoha; the way she treated me like a grand kid of her's.

"Yes of course. Thank you for your services. It's a long hard journey with plenty of thugs, and I'm afraid I simply hold no ninjitsu, genjitsu or, taijitsu skills. I mean, I am a very large target after all." He shrugged simply, a simple smile of innocence painted his face.

I frowned at this. "You aren't a very good liar…" Then I remembered my place and hid my face. "Gomenasai, prince. I forgot my place." I had no clue why I'd blurted something like that, but something had flickered behind his eyes when he claimed to have no skills and I couldn't help but call him on it.

He grew very silent and I felt that I had upset him somehow. After a very long pause, the room deadly still, he at long last spoke. "I suppose you're right. But the nobles back home couldn't learn of that could they? I mean, I am a noble after all. Such tasks are supposed to be left to simple ninjas."

Understanding hit me in a flash and I nodded. "Of course, your majesty. I see. Your secret is safe with me. Just don't…tell Naruto. He's got a loud mouth." I grimaced and looked up; letting myself meet the ocean-blue eyes that flashed with joy across the table as a smile spread his face. My leg twinged again and I reached for the pouch on my side, hesitated and withdrew; deciding not to give myself another tablet.

He glanced over at me, prepared to get up. "Are you alright Kato-chan?"

Startled, I looked up. "Y-yes. I'm fine. What about you? You said there were thugs? Was Kawamoto senpai attacked on his way here?" He smiled simply, showing that he was obviously perfectly fine. The way he carried himself showed that he was kind, but something seemed to bother him. Surely I'm just imagining things, what would a noble have to worry about?

"Yes a few showed up but concerning our little secret," he closed his eyes and scratched at the back of his head again, "I was capable of scaring them off. At any rate I guess it's about time for us to move out. My family is going to want me home immediately." He went to stand up and began moving toward the door. "Let us just hurry up and get it over with." That was the last thing he said before his face seemed to darken and he turned and left the room.


End file.
